A Moment of the Past
by thegirlwiththeconverse
Summary: Bella is now in high school all over again, eating lunch with her siblings and Edward. She feels a moment of Deja Vu when a very similar event accurs, but not to her. B/E


**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight**

A Moment from the Past

Bella's POV

It was the year twenty-twenty, and I've been a vampire for fourteen years. My daughter, Renesmee, has reached the point where she looks older than us. She is really just a fourteen year old girl in a thirty-six year old woman's body. About five years ago, Renesmee married Jacob and she wanted to have a human life besides the whole drinking blood. She and Jacob currently live in a one-story in La Push, Washigton. My daughter wanted to follow in her Grandfathers footsteps and become a Police officer, and she is a very good one at that. Jacob is now a full-time mechanic while he uses his werewolf abilities only when he is seriously in the need of them. Renesmee and Jake call very often, just to see how her teenage parents were doing. Renesmee and Jake were also trying to have a baby, and Edward does not love that idea. Edward finally accepted the fact that his little girl was no longer his little girl. Edward is proud of Renesmee, as well as am I. We miss her terribly, and Jake, as well.

Renesmee and Jake live so far away. We, Cullen's, needed to move away from Forks quite some time ago. We currently are living in London, England, where it rains, but not all the time. We live in a nice three-story home in a forest not too far from London and our high school.

Yeah, about two years ago, we started high school all over again, and it isn't fun. Edward, Alice and I are in grade eleven and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are in grade twelve. When we arrived at the school two years ago, people were trying to be friends, and we couldn't let that happen. We were friendly, but we politely declined their offers of friendship. And when the school found out that we weren't single, they had gotten quite mad. They started accepting that we were together, and let us be.

We were currently sitting in the school cafeteria, sitting in a table in the corner, trying to eat our food as much as possible. I heard we were getting a new student today, and she was sitting at a group of kids who were in my grade, asking who we were.

"Who are they?" the girl, Melanie Jacobs, asked, Rainy Summers.

Rainy look at where she was pointing at and she shuddered, and looked back at Melanie. "The _Cullen's."_

"What's so special about them?" she asked.

"I don't know," Rainy said. "They are kind of quiet. They rarely eat, and they always look so…so _tortured."_

"What are their names?" Melanie asked.

"The girl with a blonde hair, that's Rosalie Hale, she is a definitely a beauty, and the big bulky guy beside her, with is arm wrapped around her, is her boyfriend, Emmett Swan. They are very affectionate people. Then the girl with short black hair is Alice Cullen, and she likes to skip around a lot, and she isn't single either, she's with the boy with curly honey blonde hair. Now, the boy with the bronze hair, is the drop-dead gorgeous, _Edward Cullen. _He is so dreamy; I could look at him for hours, and not get bored."

"He is quite dreamy," Melanie sighed. "Is he single?"

"Ha! I _wish," _Rainy said, emphasizing on the word _wish. "_He's with the girl, Bella, the one with the long brown hair. You would think that Emmett and Rosalie are affectionate, but all they do is hold hands and share quick kisses. But, with Bella and Edward, they, like, never leave each other's side. And sometimes, you would see them full on making-out."

I looked at Edward, who had his arm around me, smirking. I knew he wanted to start making-out to make a show out of this, which is so un-Edward like.

"Let's do it," he mouthed at me, still smirking.

I smirked back at him, and leaned into kiss him. Before I knew it, I was pulled onto his lap, where we were making-out, and I tried to listen to Melanie and Rainy talk.

"See what I mean?" Rainy exclaimed. "They _always _make-out. I sometimes even picture it is me sitting on his lap, making-out with him."

"Mmmm," Melanie sighed. "I _can _picture myself in her shoes."

I pulled back from Edward, and turned around to glare at them. But, Edward grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Bella," he said. "You're _my _wife, and I love _you. _Don't listen to those girls. They are just like all the other girls, in this world that take one look at me."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, husband."

"I love you, wife."

I rested my head on the crook of his neck, trying to listen to Rainy and Melanie.

"So, how can you tell who's a Hale, and a Cullen and a Swan?" Melanie asked her.

"Um, all I know is that Edward and Alice are twins, and are Dr. Cullen's and Mrs. Cullen's biological children. Bella and Emmett are a year apart and are Mrs. Cullen's godchildren, no where do they have relation to another. Emmett and Bella's parents died when they were eight in a car accident. And Rosalie and Jasper are twins who just live with them. Their parents are still alive in the States somewhere; they just live with them for an unknown reason."

"That's insane," Melanie said.

"Tell me about it," Rainy agreed.

*

After school that night, Edward and I were in our room, finished our homework, and our wedding bands back on our fingers. We sat there cuddling, and thinking about stuff that happened in the past, while I was human. I looked at the picture on our dresser of Edward and I on our wedding night, kissing during the first dance. I was happy then and happy now.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Edward," I whispered back.

"Didn't you think today at lunch was so similar to your first lunch at Forks High?"

I thought back to my first day at Forks high and realized I asked many of the same questions Melanie did today, to Jessica. I smiled back at my human days.

"Yeah, it was kind of like déjà vu, but better."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't the one asking the questions," I answered. "I was the one sitting at the table, people questioning who I was. And being jealous of _my _husband."

Edward chuckled. "I _am _your husband, love. And I always will be."

****


End file.
